Northern Lights
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Nervousness always caused nightmares for Queen Elsa. And one night, she tried to find comfort by looking at the northern lights… [ElsaXOC] [AnnaXKristoff]
1. Chapter 1

**My first Frozen fic, Yay! I hope it's as good as I imagine it would be. I've been obsessing over Frozen since I watched the movie for the first time, and now I've been watching it for total eight times! I've been planning on making a Frozen fic for a while, but couldn't find the right plot. So now, I present you: My One-Shot plot! Featuring Elsa/Anna sisterly bond, some OCs, and Elsa's relationship with her husband!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"Just one more push! One more big push!"

She has been screaming and pushing as hard as she can, tears were spilling down through her reddened cheeks and strands of her hair were sticky onto her forehead from her pouring sweats.

She screamed again, squeezing the sheets beneath her until she was uncertain if she hasn't ripped them apart yet. She swore, by the people of Arendelle, that she would never, ever, went through this pain again.

The sound of a crying baby made her froze, blinking away all the tears in her icy eyes, she looked around her, searching desperately for her newborn.

"She's ice cold."

"A monster."

"We must lock her away from the world!"

Her eyes darted to the group of midwives who were gathering around a crib, already cold mist coming from it. She tried to speak, to dare anyone who insulted her, but her lips couldn't move. Too tired to make a word out.

But then she realized; it wasn't her who was being talked about. It was the crying baby in the ice cold crib. Her child…

A midwife looked up and stared at her, her eyes empty and cold. And she spoke with a deep and grave voice. "Just like her Mother."

Elsa bolted up into a sitting position, her hands clutching the thick blanket gathering around her. She noticed frost formed at the corners of the ceiling and on her covers. She concentrated, her brows furrowing, and the frost started to disappear.

She looked over her shoulder to the figure snoring quietly on the other side of the bed. His brown hair falling on his forehead. He seemed not being bothered by Elsa's sudden wake, but she wouldn't blame him, her husband was far too tired to be up in the middle of the night.

The Queen placed a gentle hand on her protruding belly, running her pale fingers over it. She was only five months pregnant, but her nervousness over the birth of her first child, _the heir of the throne, _already bothered her greatly. The main thing she was afraid of, the one mostly bothered her with nightmares, was the fact that her child might bear the same curse as she did. And it was all would be her fault.

With careful movements she got up from the bed, only making a quiet creaking sound, making sure that she didn't wake the man she married almost a year ago.

Pushing the windows open and letting the chilly breeze in, she glanced one last time to her sleeping husband before she climbed out.

Climbing up the roof of the castle was always Anna's specialty; her sister always enjoyed having picnics while looking toward the sea. But it didn't mean Elsa couldn't do it. Carefully, she made her way up and found a comfortable place to sit on.

Placing a hand on her abdomen, the Queen looked up to the soft colorful lights dancing in the dark night sky.

She didn't actually know how long she had been sitting on the rooftop, staring at the Northern Lights, but she was quite surprised when a feminine called for her name.

"Elsa?"

The platinum blonde haired Queen turned her head around to the source of the voice with a raised eyebrow. "Anna?" she asked, slightly in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Why are you up this late anyway?"

"Uh, I usually come here." Anna shrugged as she sat next to her sister. "And I'm not a child anymore, Elsa. You don't need to be shock to see me 'up this late'." She said, quoting Elsa's words. "Now the real question is: What are _you _doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in bed with Arthur?"

Elsa didn't answer right away, her eyes fixed to the dancing lights on the sky. "… I can't sleep." She admitted,

"Is there something in your mind?" Anna asked, concern for her sister's well-being, especially that she was carrying her niece/nephew.

"There is _always _something in my mind, Anna." Elsa replied, "I'm the Queen after all."

"I mean, is there something not queenly in your mind?" Anna asked, "A trouble with something else, maybe?"

The Queen inhaled the clear night air before exhaling deeply. "Probably… it's a quite long story."

"It's okay, I got some free time." Anna encouraged,

"What about Aurora?" Elsa asked; her little niece was named after the Northern Lights, reminding her Mother of the usual activity she always had with Elsa when the sky 'awake'.

"She'll be fine." Anna reassured, "Kristoff is down there if she needed anything. Now, I got a sister to listen to."

The older sister sighed softly. There was no point on arguing with her little sister; Anna always seemed to find a way to convince her to talk. "I'm afraid, Anna…"

The strawberry blonde haired Princess looked at her sister's pale face. She rarely saw Elsa being afraid, let alone the Queen herself _admitted _it. "Of what?" _'What could possibly make Elsa scared?'_

"I'm afraid that… that I might not be a good mother." Elsa murmured, looking down to her bare feet.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna put a soothing hand on her sister's shoulder. "You'll be a great Mother. Trust me."

"You have no evidence that I could." Elsa said, "How could you possibly know?"

"Because I always admire how you interact with Aurora since she was born. And you're a great sister, how could you possibly not be a great mother?" Anna asked, smiling softly at her sister. "I know the thought of being a mother is a bit terrifying. I'll admit that I was scared too. But then when you first see your baby's face, you'll see that being a mother is a fun and cool thing."

"But there's the problem of my ice powers." Elsa said, "What if my baby would have to take the burden too? I don't want my child to go through the isolation like I did."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Anna said, "Yes, there's a chance that your baby would have the same powers as you-" Elsa just gonna interfere if only her sister didn't raise her hand to silence her. "But, look at you now. People love your powers, it's truly beautiful. And your child would be blessed with it."

Elsa sighed, her sister got a point. People aware of her powers, there was no point on hiding her child's powers, _if _it was assumed that her child would have the same powers as she did. "You're right, Anna. I can't have my child locked up like I did. When we were young, I thought… I thought keeping me isolated would be the best thing to do. But then I realized that it was a mistake."

The strawberry blonde haired girl smiled brightly and swung her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Elsa…"

"I love you too, Anna…" Elsa replied, wrapping her own arms around her sister. A memory of their childhood crossed her mind and she couldn't help the words coming out from her lips. "The sky's awake-"

Anna giggled, "So I'm awake. So we have to-"

"Play~" they both in unison, making the two sisters broke into laughter.

After calming down, Elsa looked at her younger sister and placed a light sisterly kiss on her freckled cheek. "I miss you, Anna… so, so, much."

"I miss you too, Elsa." Anna said, smiling. But then she shivered slightly when a cold breeze washed through them.

"Alright, let's go inside before you're freezing." Elsa said, taking her sister's hand in hers and tugged her to come follow her climbing down the roof.

"Night Elsa." Anna said as she was halfway into her room through the window.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa answered; waving at her sister before making her way to her bedroom after making sure her sister was secured in her room again.

As she stepped on the familiar floor made of dark wood of her room, Elsa carefully and quietly closed the window behind her and sneaked back into bed. Closing her eyes with her face facing her husband's back, she was just gonna try to go back to sleep when…

"Enjoying your time with Anna?" Arthur's voice came from his still body, startling the Queen.

"Arthur!" Elsa whispered in surprised, sitting on the bed. "Did I wake you? How did you know I was-?"

"On the roof?" the brown haired King turned to his side and sat up too so that now he was facing his beautiful wife. "I was aware of you sneaking out from the window and decided to wait for you to come back down."

"But how did you know I was with Anna?" Elsa questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I heard you two laughed about something, though I can't be sure what." Arthur shrugged, "Now, would you answer my first question, darling?"

"Oh yes, yes, it was quite fun." Elsa answered, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry I wake you… I just couldn't sleep."

"It's alright, My Love." Arthur said, kissing his wife's forehead lovingly. "How is our little one in there, hm?" he placed a gentle hand on his wife's protruding belly, caressing it softly.

"Well… the baby was being quiet most of the time." Elsa said, joining his husband on looking down to her stomach. "But being rather excited when Anna was around. I think when she or he born, they'll enjoy their aunt's company very much."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "Good to know, My Love. But now, you need to rest. We've been through a quite busy day and you need your energy to be refilled."

Elsa nodded and came back lying down on the soft mattress, her head nesting comfortably on her fluffy pillow. "You need to rest too, Arthur…"

The King nodded and kissed Elsa's ripe lips before bringing himself to lie down beside his Queen, placing a protective hand on her belly.

"Good night, Arthur." Elsa murmured, closing her eyes. "I love you…"

The amber eyed King smiled. "Good night, Elsa… sweet dreams. I love you too."

**Ta-Da! So what do you think? Do I write the characters personality right? Please tell me! Oh and do you guys enjoy Elsa/Arthur light fluffiness? See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's late, but I made this chapter from nessh's request, thank you for reviewing! Anyway, I've decided that I'll make one-shots in this story from your requests! So keep on reading and reviewing! I would love to write for you guys!**

**Anyway, it's not accurately like what you've asked but in this story Anna is still interacting with her new niece/nephew so… enjoy!**

Princess Anna Bjorgman's smile couldn't be possibly bigger than now as she gazed down into her arms where the platinum blonde haired baby was looking at her with those icy blue eyes. She was wrapped securely in a white blanket. She was a perfect picture of Elsa in any way possible.

She was currently taking a stroll in the castle's garden with her sister's newborn daughter, Princess Freya Anastasia of Arendelle as her sister told her, while Elsa was taking a restful nap with her husband at her side after the almost seven hours of labor. So Anna decided that she wanted to bond with her niece more while her mother is resting.

"Oh look, Freya! A butterfly!" the strawberry blonde haired Princess exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the blue monarch butterfly on a rose petal. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Freya looked at the butterfly with fascination clear in her icy blue eyes before she squealed happily, causing the new aunt to laugh too.

The butterfly took off from the rose and actually landed on Freya's little nose. The little infant looked at the thing on her nose confusedly with her head tilted to a side before the blue monarch butterfly flew away to the open sky.

Baby Freya frowned when the butterfly left and looked at her aunt with pleading wide icy blue eyes. Anna looked down at her niece with a pout on her face. "I'm sorry, Frey… but the butterfly want to go somewhere. I'm sure it'll come around to you again." She tried to cheer the baby girl with a smile.

After looking at the sky once more, the little Princess smiled back at her aunt with her hands reached up to touch her face, which Anna gratefully complied. Anna puffed her cheeks under her niece's chubby and slightly cold hands, making the infant squealed happily.

"Mummy!"

Anna turned around to the sound of her two years old daughter. She smiled brightly at her and waved as her husband brought their daughter toward them. "Hey!"

Aurora grinned brightly to her Mother as her Father carried her toward the two. She has her Mother's strawberry blonde hair plus her cheerful smile and her Father's brown eyes. "Mummy; is that Auntie Elsa's baby?" she asked, looking over at the blue eyed baby in her Mother's arms.

"Yes Aurora, this is Freya, your new cousin." Anna said, smiling.

"Hi Freya, I'm Aurora!" the little girl said cheerfully, "Do you want to play?"

Kristoff chuckled, "She's still too young to play with you, Princess."

"Awww... but I want to play with her!"

"She will love to play with you, Rora…" Anna said, "But later okay? When she's older…"

"How much older?" Aurora asked curiously,

"When… she can sit by herself. Yea, when about that…" Kristoff nodded to himself.

"But that's sooo long." The young Princess replied dramatically.

Both the older people laughed at their daughter's comment. Little Freya began to whimper in her aunt's arms until she cried as her hands clutched into tiny fists. Anna tried her best to shush the child but she kept on crying.

"Anna?"

The three Bjorgman all looked up at the source of the voice, finding the Queen leaning out from her window, looking down at them. There was still tiredness evidence on her face and her platinum blonde hair slightly ruffled as it cascaded down to her back.

"Elsa! You're awake!" Anna exclaimed, "Umm… I guess Freya want her Mummy." She stated shyly, still bouncing the newborn baby in her arms. "Wow, did her cry is _that _loud until she can wake you up?"

But Elsa shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I guess it's just my new maternal instinct kicking in. I just, I don't know, able to feel it when she needs me."

"I'll be right up with her then!" Anna said quickly, "Just wait a minute!"

"Be careful with her!" Elsa said with a concern tone.

"Don't worry; I have a child earlier than you!" Anna said, grinning before she, her husband, and their daughter walked back into the castle. She looked down at her niece and kissed her forehead gently, Freya's cry already turned into soft sniffling. "Now don't worry, little niece, Auntie Anna is here."

**Ta-Da! Next up: A little moment between the new Mother and her daughter…**


End file.
